Secondary batteries such as lithium secondary batteries, nickel hydrogen batteries and the like are used as power supplies installed in electrically driven vehicles or as batteries installed in electric devices such as PCs, mobile devices, etc. In particular, lithium-ion secondary batteries that are lightweight, yet have high energy densities as well as other non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries are suitable as high-power power supplies installed in vehicles such as electric automobiles, hybrid automobiles and the like. From such a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery, greater properties such as a higher energy density and so on are demanded. For example, Document 1 provides a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery using a positive electrode active material that exhibits an operating voltage above 4.3 V relative to lithium metal.